


ladykiller

by canadino



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is a ladykiller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ladykiller

At fifteen, Alluka turns to Killua and tells him she's finished seeing the world, for now at least, and that he can go back to Gon's side after he drops her back at home. Killua tries hard not to look excited at the idea, but he thinks she sees through him because she smiles at him in an affectionately familiar way. They arrive back at Kukuro Mountain, the rest of their family none too affected to see Alluka return, although he's held by his mother for a few days much to his chagrin. When he finally frees himself, it takes him two days to track Gon down out of the entire world. Gon sees him and smiles so wide.

"Killua!" Gon says, and Killua doesn't remember his name sounding so wonderful to his ears. Gon's voice is a little deeper now, he's a little taller, his body beginning to figure out what it wants to look like. Killua supposes he's the same. "I'm happy that you haven't changed much. Although you're still a little taller than me." Gon compares heights and his hand hits Killua straight in the forehead, a little too hard to be accidental. But his beam is infectious and Killua feels himself smiling a little too. "Well? You found me, so do you want to see the world together with me? I have a lot of things to catch you up on!"

Killua wants to say yes, wants to say it loudly and clearly because even though he loves Alluka - of course, may the person who thinks otherwise perish - he still has missed the years spent apart, but somehow it takes so long to get out, and when he does, Gon rubs a thumb against his cheek and says, "You're so silly, Killua. Why are you crying?"

After a long moment of convincing Gon to never utter a single suggestion that he'd done anything like cry at the idea of traveling together, they set out. And for the most of it, it's just the same as it is before; being with Gon is like breathing, it comes so naturally even when Gon references something he doesn't know about or when he notices behavioral habits that he doesn't remember Gon having back at thirteen. Some things are a little different, like when Gon drags him along, he grabs him at the wrist instead of the hand and it feels gentler, like he's holding himself back. When Gon catches Killua looking at him now, Killua looks away of course, but Gon keeps staring at him and that's - that's strange. 

Out of all the quirks of Gon's personality that Killua is learning of now, the one that bothers him the most is something that he isn't completely caught off guard by, but time has certainly matured it - Gon is a total ladykiller. 

Gon's mentioned it before, having lady friends and having gone on dates before on Whale Island - not to mention Palm, but he won't think about that. But nowadays, when they look for places to stay, he finds that Gon is frequently approached by girls who either offer their own places or know of empty beds; all Gon needs to do is smile and tip his head a little and they're wrapped around his finger. Gon has mastered the way to lilt the way he talks and how exactly to pay a compliment so as to charm every woman in every city to telling him their most protected secrets. It's a skill that Killua finds extremely frightening. 

"Killua, are you tired or something?" Gon asks when they finally settle into the little room for the night, courtesy of Gon asking very politely to the barmaid where they could stay the night for cheap. The thing is, most of the invitations are also extended to Killua, because while he's not as personable or chatty as Gon, he's still pretty easy on the eyes, but he's standoffish and he knows he's really just extra for these women. The barmaid offers her apartment, including the fact she only has one bed and a couch, and Gon doesn't seem to get it because he pesters her until she admits the bar has a spare room for fifty Jenny a night. "You've been looking under the weather lately."

"I'm okay," Killua says.

"No! I know you're lying." Gon grins. "It's hard to read you sometimes, but when you get especially hard to read, I know something's up. Now tell me what's wrong."

Killua keeps his face turned away and begins to take this things out of his bag. This keeps Gon securely behind him. "I'm just amazed," he says. "We've been to so many towns now and in each one, you seem to find yourself working every girl to get us a place to stay. It's just an amazing talent, that's all." 

"Well…" He can almost hear Gon's brain working to break down this trend. "We're Hunters, sure, so we can get inns for free, but isn't it nice to live sparingly? And we're not boys anymore, really, so we can't just finagle our way into places." 

"I know. That's why I said it's amazing."

No one can sneak up on him, so he knows Gon is coming up behind him, but then he feels Gon wrap his arms around his waist and tickle him playfully. "Aw, Killua, don't be like that. You know I don't want to go anywhere without you."

"I'm…!" Killua struggles to turn around. Gon's grip has gotten sturdier since he last knew it. "Don't say it like that. You're totally blowing it out of proportion."

"How about I promise you?" Gon offers, completely ignoring Killua's protests. "I'll pinky promise to always travel with you. You know I never break my promises."

"We're too old for that," Killua mutters, but Gon's already snaking his pinky around Killua's. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I've never been able to stop you anyway."

"I, Gon, promise to never pick anyone else to go places with but you, Killua," Gon says, his voice a little singsong. "I'll swallow a thousand needles and burn out my eyes." Their hands are in a bit of a difficult position so Killua has no idea how Gon is going to do the thumb kiss. He begins to maneuver his hand when he feels Gon press his lips to his cheek, a little above his jaw. "And the kiss to seal the deal. Okay? Feel better?"

"Whatever," Killua says, but he thinks about it when Gon finally disengages and chatters his way over to his own bed and even after Gon has stopped talking and has fallen asleep. Some things have changed, like the fact that neither of them knows the extent of Gon's casanova powers, but a promise is a promise and Killua is determined to make sure Gon keeps his. 


End file.
